1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to friction materials to be used in brakes, clutches, and the like, for cars and industrial machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Friction materials of the type comprising a fibrous reinforcement, an inorganic filler, a friction modifier, and a binder, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,759 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,699, for example, are generally limited in use because the conventional friction materials have a tendency to develop cracks or to deteriorate due to ashing when used under high-temperature and high-load conditions. There is a further tendency for a problem that the friction coefficient is lowered at the time of frictional braking (fading phenomenon) because of decomposed gas generated from the binder and organic dust of the friction modifier contained in the friction material.